A Tensai's Etude
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: (songfic warning: lyrics of the songs have been altered to match the thoughts) They say songs can express our true self more honestly... [a/n: read with mirror project: A Buchou's Overture]
1. Chapter 1

TF FanFiction 1.24-F1  
2Cent of Drunkenness (Fuji PoV)

Hey'ya~ I'm back with another experimental project... A songfic, though I kind of rephrased/rewrote the lyrics to match the thoughts of out favorite perfect pair. Well, I'm not really sure if this will be to your liking, but your comments are very much appreciated.

For this chapter, I used the song "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert to relay Fuji-sama's thoughts. You can sing it to that tune, and perhaps it would make more sense (?). This should be read along side 2Cent of Drunkenness (Tezuka PoV) [TF FanFiction 1.23].

Well, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I own the love, but not the rights...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.24  
2Cent of Drunkenness (Fuji PoV)

Friday night... Two days to go before Tezuka goes to Germany for rehabilitation...

Well, the Seigaku tennis team just had to work a little harder, ne? It's not like their Buchou is abandoning them. No, Tezuka's not like that. He is never selfish... He's doing it for the team, for his friends.

It's for the best, Fuji reassured himself, but why does it bother the Tensai very much that Tezuka will be away for some period of time? The answer was clear to him, he was in-love with Tezuka - not that he had openly confessed his feelings -, but...

Fuji shook his head clear of the bothersome worries. The team was supposed to be enjoying themselves Tezuka's Farewell Party (generously sponsored by Atobe - well, Fuji did "persuade" the diva a little), and he shouldn't ruin the mood. Considering that they were a still minors, it was already a miracle that no one was causing mayhem even after a few mischievous kyohai's had spiked the punch. T'was all good, no one noticed his stance... but he could definitely feel a pair of eyes looking ever observantly at him every now and then. He knew whose those piercing gaze belong to, wouldn't ever mistaken it for anyone else's - or maybe he wanted it to be? Either way, Fuji stubbornly pressed to himself that he wasn't drunk - even after quite a number of glasses and drinks offered by his countless admirers. At least not enough to cause him to have wet dreams while awake... hic*

Soon the party quieted down. Friends and rivals, well-wishers and companions, each headed for their own homes... Until only Fuji and Tezuka were left on their own for some reason (though the Tensai is quite sure Eiji had something to do with this). The walk and the small talks were pleasant, when they reached a free street tennis court. Perhaps one could call it serendipity that they both had thought to bring their rackets that night.

They entered the battle ground: the tennis court. Face to face, they stood... The fiery determination burned brightly in their eyes - the unspoken intent, their real self.

The ball is tossed high up... *THWACK!*

And the game begins...

_**~{O So I got you out alone**_  
_**~{O Got our play heated up in action**_  
_**~{O And I'm gearing me up for amour and seduction**_

_**~{O And I'm working on my moves**_  
_**~{O Getting you fascinated**_  
_**~{O Hazel eyes on me with lusting love**_

_**~{O There's a thin line between obsession**_  
_**~{O And attraction~**_

_**~{O Baby tonight,**_  
_**~{O It's a gamble**_  
_**~{O Got to rumble**_  
_**~{O Trying to get you~**_

_**~{O 'Cause if I have you,**_  
_**~{O That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you,**_  
_**~{O The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**~{O If I have you,**_  
_**~{O Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy~**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you**_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you**_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_

_**~{O My Tezuka~**_

_**~{O From evening 'til dawn **_  
_**~{O We're not drunk**_  
_**~{O What denial?**_

_**~{O Want you to **_  
_**~{O Lick me up**_  
_**~{O 'Til sober in the morning**_

_**~{O Your eyes all over me**_  
_**~{O Are you liking what you see?**_  
_**~{O Dare enough to admit you're in-love?**_

_**~{O There's a thin line between attraction**_  
_**~{O And affection~**_

_**~{O Baby tonight**_  
_**~{O It's a gamble,**_  
_**~{O Got to rumble, **_  
_**~{O I'm fighting for you**_

_**~{O 'Cause if I have you,**_  
_**~{O That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you,**_  
_**~{O The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**~{O If I have you,**_  
_**~{O Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy~**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you**_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you**_

_**~{O I love you-**_

_**~{O The flashing of the light**_  
_**~{O Shoot! We might get caught!**_  
_**~{O But I want you so bad tonight!**_  
_**~{O Yeah~!**_

_**~{O Vigor and burning passion**_  
_**~{O You're getting me high**_  
_**~{O If you could just be mine tonight~**_

_**~{O If I have you**_  
_**~{O That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you,**_  
_**~{O The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**~{O If I have you,**_  
_**~{O Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy~**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you**_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you**_

_**~{O If I have you**_  
_**~{O That would be the only thing I'd ever need**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you,**_  
_**~{O The money, fame and fortune never could compete**_  
_**~{O (Never could compete with you~)**_

_**~{O If I had you, **_  
_**~{O Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy~**_  
_**~{O (It'd be ecstasy with you~)**_

_**~{O Yeah, if I have you**_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you **_  
_**~{O Y-y-y-y-y-you**_

_**~{O Oh~ Love Mitsu~**_

*THWAP!* dropped the neon ball, signaling the end of their rally, yet neither of them seems to care where it has landed nor who won. All their sense had been focused on the person opposite each of their side of the court.

Their eyes held onto each other's with unspoken intensity. Freezing sapphires and scorching embers, overlapping with explosions of unleashed passion...

No words were resonated - none was needed - as they neared each other as both predator and prey. Both succumbed to their instinctive urges, the feeling of ravaging pulse of deep yearning completely engulfing their entirety... A Pandora's box of desire, tempting and alluring them to surrender their rationalé...

Tezuka leaped over the net, before swiftly and possessively enlacing his arm around Fuji's waist... Bodies pressed together so intimately they could bleed sugar diamonds~

Fuji's smiled whimsically, as he let a finger feather-litely traced over Tezuka's strong jaw line. Then he suggestively snaked his slender arms around his beloved's neck, pulling their faces closer...

And closer...

And closer...

And when their moist lips met...

No word nor expression could define the ephemeral phenomenon that drowned their senses in, the melting sweetness of euphoric sensation yet to unfold within the darkness of the night~

Saa... Sweet young love. There's really no denying now, Fuji knew he is definitely drunk - drunk with love for Tezuka.


	2. Chapter 2

TF FanFiction 1.14-F2  
2Cent of Realization (Fuji PoV)

^^~ Banzai! I got the idea for this project from listening to Katy Perry' Last Friday Night. You see, I have this illusion that the perfect pair is, well, always perfect - always composed, alert, and level-headed... But what if things went out of control one Friday night? With that concept in mind, here's my version of the song, written from Fuji-sempai's perspective. Please continue to guide me along, minna! Enjoy~! ^^~

Disclaimer: I own nada but this project's fictionality :P

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.14  
2Cent of Realization (Fuji PoV)

Fuji woke-up in quite a daze and a pounding hangover, but despite the physical instability, he willed himself greet the new day... When he felt a weight that prevented him from rising-up over his stomach... Inwardly groaning, he looked towards the weight and found an arm draped possessively around his waist! With cerulean orbs wide open, his gaze shot towards the person whom he just realized was sleeping soundly - comfortably and with a relaxed smile - pressed beside him...

_**~{O Why is Tezuka in my bed,**_  
_**~{O Lying naked under my head?**_  
_**~{O Mess o' clothes all over the room**_  
_**~{O Crazy haze, but I'm no fool**_

_**~{O I smell like a minibar**_  
_**~{O A wobbly red bumper-car**_  
_**~{O Pounding headache over you**_  
_**~{O This a hickey or a bruise?**_

_**~{O Mem'ries of last night**_  
_**~{O Flashed before my eyes**_  
_**~{O I'm screwed!**_

_**~{O Oh, well~**_

_**~{O It's a sensual blur**_  
_**~{O But I'm pretty sure it ruled~**_

_**~{O Da~mn, it ruled~!**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, we danced without our tops**_  
_**~{O And we took too many shots**_  
_**~{O Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, we partied really hard**_  
_**~{O And got screamed at by the wards**_  
_**~{O So we hit the boulevard **_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O We played tennis in the park**_  
_**~{O Got all heated-up in the dark**_  
_**~{O Then publicly made-love - oh, f*ck!**_

_**~{O Last Friday night **_

_**~{O Yeah, I think we're almost caught**_  
_**~{O Loudly moaning, "please, don't stop~"**_  
_**~{O Oh~ Oh~ Whoa~ohh~**_

_**~{O This Friday night**_  
_**~{O Do it all again~**_

_**~{O This Friday night**_  
_**~{O Do it all again~**_

_**~{O Trying to connect the dots**_  
_**~{O Don't know how to face Buchou**_  
_**~{O Oh, Thomson, what should do,**_  
_**~{O Marilyn's on the floor?**_

_**~{O Your hardness nudged against my back**_  
_**~{O Sticky cum stained my bed**_  
_**~{O Think last night went pretty well**_  
_**~{O Hope t'wasn't such an epic fail **_

_**~{O Mem'ries of last night**_  
_**~{O Flashed before my eyes**_  
_**~{O I'm screwed!**_

_**~{O Oh, well~**_

_**~{O It's a sensuous blur **_  
_**~{O But I'm pretty sure it ruled~**_

_**~{O Da~mn, it ruled~!**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, we went over the top**_  
_**~{O And we dared to be too hot**_  
_**~{O Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, we rolled laughing in the yard**_  
_**~{O And got warned off by the guard**_  
_**~{O So we hit the boulevard**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O We went all sleazy in the park**_  
_**~{O Skinny-dipping in the dark**_  
_**~{O Then publicly made-love - oh, f*ck!**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, I think we bent the law**_  
_**~{O Loudly moaning, "please don't stop~"**_  
_**~{O Oh~ Oh~ Whoa~ohh~**_

_**~{O This Friday night**_  
_**~{O Do it all again~**_

_**~{O This Friday night**_  
_**~{O Do it all again~**_

_**~{O This Friday night**_

_**~{O T.G.I.F. (There Goes Impulsive Friday)**_

_**~{O T.G.I.F. (Tezuka's Game Is Fantastic)**_

_**~{O T.G.I.F. (Tactful Guard In Fray)**_

_**~{O T.G.I.F. (Totally Giving Into Fun)**_

_**~{O T.G.I.F. (Trippin' Great, I'm Fanatical)**_

_**~{O T.G.I.F. (Thank God I'm Fabulous)**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, you pushed to be on top**_  
_**~{O And restrained all of my shots**_  
_**~{O Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, we flushed down all our guards**_  
_**~{O And got dealt against our cards**_  
_**~{O So we hit the boulevard**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Went dirty dancing in the park**_  
_**~{O Got naughty flirting in the dark**_  
_**~{O Then publicly made-love - oh, f*ck!**_

_**~{O Last Friday night**_

_**~{O Yeah, I think we made a show**_  
_**~{O Loudly moaning, "please don't stop~"**_  
_**~{O Oh~ Oh~ Whoa~ohh~**_

_**~{O This Friday night**_  
_**~{O Do it all again~**_

_**~{O Whoa~hoo~!**_

Fuji lies down again and snuggled into Tezuka's still sleeping affectionate embrace, as a genuine smile brighter than the morning sun graced his ethereally sleepy face into a Tezuka-filled dreamland. But feeling his crush's warmth skin-to-skin made sleep elusive to his clearing senses... Close-lidded, the Tensai traced the handsome regality of his Buchou, musing of the latter's sharp features even in sleep and without his rimless glasses, when he felt him stirred awake.

Tezuka neither seemed surprised nor awkward at their current situation, though his golden embers greeted Fuji with too much underlying meaning. This made the Tensai avert his gaze, as he fixed a pleasant smile on his face whilst trying to hide the blooming Cherry Blossoms on his porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sorry," was the first words that came from Tezuka's lips, though his body language showed no intention of leaving.

Fuji internally sighed, thinking maybe they had - no, he had - moved too fast too soon... Maybe last night was supposed be just one of those beautiful mirage, untouchable and unattainable... He held a courageous smile, but found lightening-up the mood quite a task. "Are you apologizing because you think what we did was wrong and you regretted it, or are you apologizing as a way of saying that last night shouldn't have and "didn't" happen at all?"

There was silence... And Fuji began preparing his heart for the rejection... But what followed surprised him!

Tezuka's firm arms pulled Fuji closer to himself, gently nozzling his face over the Tensai's honey-brown locks, and whispered softly but with full of confidence, "neither."

At that response, Fuji turn his body face-to-face with Tezuka (without breaking off from the possessive embrace, not that the Buchou would even allow it), revealed his sparkling sapphire, searching the cosmos of golden hazel orbs in askance of reassurance.

"Hn." Tezuka breathed deeply in notion of composing himself - his voice - respectable. "I'm only apologizing for taking this long, and a lot of alcohol, for me to be able to confess my feelings for you, Syuusuke."

Fuji blinked. 'Maybe he's still dreaming, and I don't really want to get ahead of myself,' he thought, though his pumping organ was already pounding in hummingbird heartbeat. "Saa... Seems like alcohol took down all your guards, ne?" He made it sound like a tease, surprising himself at how calm and alien he sounded to himself. "I think you just need a good rest and a glass of Lemon-Ginger Tea to clear your head, Tez-" he inhaled a second of hesitation, before letting the given name roll perfectly against his tongue, "Kunimitsu~"

But Tezuka's honest and steadfast burning ember gaze told of his unwavering resolve, as he curtly shook his head in emphasis. "I love you, Syuusuke. I've loved you for so long. Since the moment I've first laid eyes on you, I couldn't help thinking of you, wanting to hold you, protect you, bring out the best in you, and give you all of me until time cease to exist for us both." With his free hand, he lovingly cupped and caressed his smiling angel's visage. "And with or without alcohol, my love for you will never change, Syuusuke."

The though of how much Tezuka could talk when he sees it fitting amused Fuji, but the fluttering butterflies in his stomach overshadowed such trivialities, as he let his captain's immortalized confession sink fully in. Then a celestially genuine smile enhanced his elated heart, making Fuji's countenance glow ever more beautiful in Tezuka's eyes. His heart could not longer contend with the desire aflame in those golden orbs, and in one swift smooth motion, he kissed his beloved's supple pink lips, soft and chaste, but full of his ever-growing affection. "I love you, my Mitsu~ Have always been and will always be~"

And soon ensued another kiss, deeper... hotter... burning with passion restrained for more than they could think about right that moment. The hangover was disregarded... forgotten... or should it be said "cured" by the euphoric pleasure of young love so early in that blissfully arousing morning~? ^_~

~ J'adour l'amour ~


	3. Chapter 3

TF FanFiction 1.25-F3  
2Cent of Leaving (Fuji PoV)

Ola~ Here's ye third installment of my 2Cent project, the day Tezuka-sama heads to Germany. *dun-dun-du~n* A small test of faith will definitely strengthen their love, ne?

For this chapter, I used 'Viva Forever' by Spice Girls as a base in the means of conveying the Tensai's inner thoughts. Should be read in accompaniment with TF FanFiction 1.26 [2Cent of Leaving (Tezuka PoV)].

I'll be under your care once more, minna! Reciews are always welcome. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Honesty builds character

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.26  
2Cent of Leaving (Fuji PoV)

It was Monday, the day Tezuka hade to board a plane and go... but a smiling Fuji is found in the Seigaku tennis court. Well, he did want to see his lover off to Germany, but knew well that Tezuka wouldn't want him to be late or miss practice just for that. He nearly chuckled at the thought of hearing his deep sexy voice resonating 'yudan sezu ni ikō, Syuusuke!'

It hadn't even been one day they were apart from each other - considering the perfect couple was together all day yesterday for their first official date -, but the Tensai was greatly missing the warm presence of his lover. Tezuka's stoic expression but twinkling embers as he ate his Chrysanthemum sundae... His low and relaxed laughter as they rode a couple's bike round the park... His possessive arm around Fuji's waist as they snuggled in a single sofa watching home movies... The taste of those cherry lips in his mouth... And those sensual touch sending his mind blank with pleasure...

*Sigh* Fuji knew he had to concentrate, since Tezuka was counting on him to pull the team towards the finals... but... No, now is not the time to be thinking about his fantasies.

Oh, but that was too late a reprimand, as his thoughts were soon lulled into pleasant reminisce...

_**~{O Do you still remember**_  
_**~{O How we used to be?**_  
_**~{O Always together,**_  
_**~{O Believing in secret**_  
_**~{O Our love is meant to be**_

_**~{O Both of us were dreamers **_  
_**~{O And truth has set us free**_  
_**~{O Feeling like heaven,**_  
_**~{O My heart I have given**_  
_**~{O We've only just begun **_

_**~{O Hasta mañana, **_  
_**~{O Always be mine **_

_**~{O Viva forever,**_  
_**~{O I'll be waiting **_

_**~{O Everlasting, **_  
_**~{O Like the sun **_

_**~{O Live forever**_  
_**~{O For the moment **_  
_**~{O We'll find each other**_  
_**~{O Once again**_

_**~{O Yes, I still remember**_  
_**~{O Every whispered words**_  
_**~{O Of love ever loyal**_  
_**~{O Of passion eternal**_  
_**~{O From your lips so close to mine **_

_**~{O I'm reaching from the distance**_  
_**~{O Across floating seas**_  
_**~{O Prayers I send you**_  
_**~{O Faithful assured true**_  
_**~{O I await for your return**_

_**~{O Hasta mañana, **_  
_**~{O Always be mine **_

_**~{O Viva forever,**_  
_**~{O I'll be waiting **_

_**~{O Everlasting, **_  
_**~{O Like the sun **_

_**~{O Live forever**_  
_**~{O For the moment **_  
_**~{O We'll be together**_  
_**~{O Once again**_

_**~{O Wonder where you are now,**_  
_**~{O Musing in my dreams**_  
_**~{O Oh, how I miss you**_  
_**~{O Your touch and your kisses**_  
_**~{O Tell me how can I get by?**_

_**~{O Hasta mañana, **_  
_**~{O Always be mine **_

_**~{O Viva forever,**_  
_**~{O I'll be waiting **_

_**~{O Everlasting,**_  
_**~{O Like the sun **_

_**~{O Live forever**_  
_**~{O For the moment **_  
_**~{O We're back together**_  
_**~{O Once again**_

_**~{O Viva forever, **_  
_**~{O I'll be waiting **_

_**~{O Everlasting, **_  
_**~{O Like the sun **_

_**~{O Live forever**_  
_**~{O For the moment **_  
_**~{O I'll say 'I love you'**_  
_**~{O Forevermore**_

Fuji's smile softened as his thoughts cleared to present events. Just in time, too, as he noticed Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei enter the tennis court. Their couch made some announcements, as Oishi promised to update the team should he get he chance to know of their Buchou's progress and vice versa, before the members dispersed to clean and freshen-up for their first classes.

Admittedly, Fuji only half listened to the on-goings and talks around him, enough to get the important points along the way. Really can't get his guard down, ne? ^^~ Then, as he sat for his homeroom period, his cellphone silently vibrated in his pocket. A text message from someone very dear to him displayed on the screen...

**From: Mitsu**  
**Subject: Missing you**

**Message:**  
**I won't be long**

Fuji felt his smile grew brighter, obvious enough for Eiji to notice and grin knowingly at him. Saa... He wondered whether he should tell his best friend about this... Nope, this cute Mitsu is only his! o_n

The message was short, but the meaning was very clear and it made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. That's just like his beloved to know all he right things to say at times like this. And soon, sent his own reply...

**To: Mitsu**  
**Subject: Love you, too**

**Message:**  
**See you soon**

His hand lingered caressing his cellphone, as his gaze flew to the window. Fuji smiled serenely, knowing well that they would be alright.

And as the tapestry of their story weaves on, one thing is for certain: There will never be goodbye between the perfect lovers~


	4. Chapter 4

TF FanFiction 1.22-F4  
2Cent of Homesickness (Fuji PoV)

Hmm... It's kind of the rainy season where I am right now, so I'm feeling a little sentimental here. I mean I like the rain, the cool wind, the crystalline drizzles, the warm chocolate and fuzzy blanket - the sort of comfort it brings to the heart. And I just want to immortalized that feeling in this project: the cold longing and the warm reassurance. :3

The lucky songs I pick for Fuji in this 2Cent project is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. (To be read along side TF FanFiction 1.21 for Tezuka's version with the song Astronaut by Simple Plan)

Please take care of me, minna-san! Enjoy! ^^=

Disclaimer: loving them never meant owning them

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.22  
2Cent of Homesickness (Fuji PoV)

Fuji paced around his room the nth time since he donned his warm fuzzy nightwear. Well, it wasn't his usual pair of PJ's, but he had decided - after quite a long internal deliberation and a well-practiced number - that he is really going to do this tonight.

The reason for the Tensai's current giddiness - or perhaps it should be termed as nervous excitement - is that he was missing his boyfriend very much. He hungered for Tezuka's presence by his side... He longed for it so much that he'd even spare an hour or so less sleep just to call or online chat with his devoted lover.

They talk on the phone, yes, from which Fuji gets to hear his oh so sexy deep voice... They chatted, yes, where they both get daily updates on each other's day (not to mention the constant reminder to each other of not letting their guards down)... They text, yes, sweet nothing's nobody else but he two of them understand... But, really, it's been almost a month of not 'seeing' his very handsome and charismatic beau!

With little disarray and hesitance from his usual unpredictability, Fuji flopped into his soft bed, in an attempt to calm his racing heart. There was no way of denying his heart's yearning, and he needed emotional release... And so, he closed his eyes, allowing his heart and mind converge to an understanding of sort...

_**~{O Days without you made me feel farther**_  
_**~{O Since the last time that I saw your handsome face**_

_**~{O The passing nights have made me colder**_  
_**~{O But I can feel your warm touches just the same**_

_**~{O And all the miles that separates**_  
_**~{O Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**~{O I'm here without you, baby**_  
_**~{O But you're always in my mind**_  
_**~{O I think about you, honey**_  
_**~{O And I dream about you all the time**_

_**~{O I'm here without you, chéri**_  
_**~{O Though hoping you're with me right now**_  
_**~{O But tonight, there's only you and me**_

_**~{O My smile just keeps rolling**_  
_**~{O But no day has gone by without missing you**_  
_**~{O I know it's kind of complicated**_  
_**~{O But I know it will get better as we go**_

_**~{O I'm here without you, baby**_  
_**~{O But you still fill up my mind**_  
_**~{O I think about you, honey **_  
_**~{O And I pray for you all the time**_

_**~{O I'm here without you, chéri**_  
_**~{O But you always catch me in my dreams**_  
_**~{O And tonight, love, it's more than you and me**_

_**~{O Everything I do, **_  
_**~{O And anywhere I go,**_  
_**~{O It gets hard but it only blooms my love**_

_**~{O And when your last call comes**_  
_**~{O And all's straightened out **_  
_**~{O I'll be there and take you back home, my love**_

_**~{O I'm here without you, baby**_  
_**~{O But I can sense you in my mind**_  
_**~{O I think about you, honey**_  
_**~{O And I dream about our future time**_

_**~{O I'm here without you, Mitsu**_  
_**~{O But you still kiss me in my dreams **_  
_**~{O 'Til forever, together you and me**_

Feeling his resolve gaining the right momentum, Fuji slowly opened his eyes, flumped asit on his soft bed, and breathed himself calm. "Saa... I guess it's now or never."

He, then, accessed his QQ Int'l account in his laptop... SyuüMitsu (he clamped together both their name as a means of affection, though it could also double as 'sure-miss-you' considering how much he yearns to be back in his lover's arms ^^=), before sending his usual prompt - a cute dancing cactus with letras of 'poke' and 'hello! :3' - for Tezuka. He knew His boyfriend like this subtle show of affection, even if he doesn't verbally state it, mainly because his Buchou never miss a connection ever. And as always, Tezuka never disappoints...

**KuniSuke : Syuusuke, I'm here.**

Fuji smiled brightly at the immediate response of his beloved, understanding well the meaning between those three short words. It was so like Tezuka, he though, as he let his slender fingers glide nimbly onto the keys.

**SyuüMitsu : Saa, I miss you, too, Kunimitsu.**

As he was about to press the 'send' key, his index finger halted a little off a millimeter and reconsidered... He padded his pointer towards the globular icon on the top corner of the conference box, simultaneously sending his message with that bold (and nerve-wracking) invitation.

_**[SyuüMitsu has invited KuniSuke to a Video Conference.]**_

A few seconds later an affirmative tone alerted, and a wide videospace initiated. Fuji closed his eyes, feeling the warm blood rush rising to his face. "Well, there's not turning back now."

As soon as the live streaming video of Tezuka appeared on his screen, Fuji 'purred' in his Hamtaro PJ's and started dancing an adorably cute number to the tune of Hari's "Gwiyomi". (a/n: it's a fad Korean song at the time this fanfic was written, and you can watch how 'gwiyomi' or 'cute' people does it in YouTube ^_~) He even went to the extent of shaking his cute butt for the megane's pleasurable entertainment... All for the sake of love~ ^^=

The affectionate effort undeniably pulled Tezuka's heartstrings, and before he knew it, he was tugging onto a wide grin which soon bubbled into a deep but definitely sexy laugh.

Fuji, on the other hand, was blushing after his little number, and was now sporting a fake pout and a crossed arms.

**SyuüMitsu : Mou! [-( I prepared that special number to relieve you of homesickness, and you laugh at me?**

**KuniSuke : Gomen, Syuu... and arigatou.**

**SyuüMitsu : Hmf!**

**KuniSuke : Syuusuke... -.-"**

**SyuüMitsu : Not enough! (**

Fuji wasn't really mad at Tezuka. Honestly, he was just pitching for what fascinating tactics his boyfriend would do whenever he tries to pull being stubborn or playing hard to get. Sure, there are uncountable ways the megane could resort to to appease his childish antics, but Tezuka being Tezuka, there is only one choice... the one option he would never ever tire of admitting... the one option Fuji would never tire of hearing...

**KuniSuke : Ich liebe dich, meine schätzen, Syuusuke. **

Fuji, surprised, faced the screen and blinked a couple of times, letting his lover's words engulf him into a verbal embrace and comfort. His cosmic blues immediately sparkled delightfully, as a genuine smile graced his supple lips.

**SyuüMitsu : Ah, mon chéri, Kunimitsu, je t'aime.**

And everything was as perfect as it could be... Despite the distance, both knew their heart's will always be beating as one.

Kokoro anata o aishite imasu~

* * *

_a/n: translations here dear readers ^^=_

_Ich liebe dich, meine schätzen (German)_  
_= I love you, my precious/treasure_

_Ah, mon chéri, je t'aime (French)_  
_= Ah, my darling, I love you_

_Kokoro anata o aishite imasu (Japanese)_  
_= I love you with all my heart_


	5. Chapter 5

TF FanFiction 1.27-F5  
2Cent of Yearning (Fuji PoV)

a_a* Elo, dear readers~! So, how is this project progressing for you? Satisfactory or needs more work? O_O Well, this project is almost coming to an end. Just one more and it's concluded! Reviews please...

For this chapter, the song picked is 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Yes, I know it's as cheezy as it could get, but can't deny that it's also one of the most romantic songs that ever existed! This song just pulled my heart-strings, telling me that it's the one that totally should portray Fuji-sama's anticipation and trust for Tezuka-sama [Should be read with it's mirror chapter TF FanFiction 1.28, 2Cent of Yearning (Tezuka PoV)].

So, please continue giving me your bountiful guidance, minna! Enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: ...what is essential is usually unseen, but believed by the heart...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.27

2Cent of Yearning (Fuji PoV)

It was already late into the evening, and the multitude of twinkling stars in the night sky were budding the restless Tenshi to sleep...

But Fuji was looking at the blinking cursor of his laptop screen, thinking if he should write to his beloved. It's probably still be daytime (though more into the afternoon in Germany) by the time Tezuka would have received his e-mail, but knowing his luv, the latter would most likely have frowned then aware that he had stayed up late. And so he decided against the task and closed his gadget... Besides, it wasn't far off before he could be with his lover once more.

Tezuka would finally be back tomorrow. A soft genuine smile played on his pink lips, as he laid abed, remembering how safe and warm it felt to be in those loving arms. Fuji was dearly missing the love of his life, and can't hardly wait for that first second their eyes would meet the next morning~ ^_^=

With so much anticipation and excitement running through his entire countenance, sleep had became so elusive to the Tensai - not that Fuji really disliked it, rather he dread falling asleep in the morning and being caught off-guard by his Buchou :P With the peaceful darkness and comfort of his own room, his thoughts soon soared into sweet reminisce...

_**~{O Every night in my dreams**_  
_**~{O I see you, **_  
_**~{O I feel you**_  
_**~{O That is how I know you are mine**_

_**~{O Far across the distance**_  
_**~{O And spaces between us**_  
_**~{O You'll be back to show me you're mine**_

_**~{O Near,**_  
_**~{O Far, **_  
_**~{O Wherever you are**_  
_**~{O I believe that our love will survive**_

_**~{O Once more I'll give you my heart**_  
_**~{O You'll be back here with me**_  
_**~{O And our love will go on and on**_

_**~{O You kissed me one time**_  
_**~{O And promised a lifetime**_  
_**~{O Together forever we'll be**_

_**~{O Love was when you held me**_  
_**~{O One true time you told me**_  
_**~{O In this life together we're meant to be**_

_**~{O Near, **_  
_**~{O Far, **_  
_**~{O Wherever you are**_  
_**~{O I believe that our love will survive**_

_**~{O Once more you'll be in my arm**_  
_**~{O And always here in my heart**_  
_**~{O And my heart will love only you**_

_**~{O You're here, **_  
_**~{O There's nothing I fear**_  
_**~{O And I know that our love will prevail**_

_**~{O We'll stay forever in love**_  
_**~{O You are safe in my heart**_  
_**~{O And my heart will always be yours**_

Sweet assurance calmed Fuji's excitement a wee bit, but the truth that his heart told him - Tezuka will never betray his trust, and that his lover will forever stand proudly by his side come what may - was more effective in lulling his consciousness into light sleep...

Saa... Really couldn't wait. Soon Tezuka and Fuji will be back in each other's arms where they rightfully belong~


	6. Chapter 6

TF FanFiction 1.29-F-La Fin  
2Cent of Eternity (Fuji PoV)

o( _ )o Wee~! Here's the last chapter of my 2Cent project... Tezuka-sama's return to Fuji-sama is the beginning of the perfect couple's happily ever after~ The song used is 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge (I just sooooo love this song, that it kept playing inside my head even in my sleep *dreamy sigh~*). Oh, but unlike the previous chapters, I kept the lyrics as they are, and used the same song for both finale.

I guess I should also take this as a chance to confess... Some of you, dear readers may have noticed some inconsistencies between the chapters of this project... this is because I didn't write the chapters in chronological order, and is actually written like this: first '(ch.2) Realization', then '(ch.4) Homesickness', then '(ch.1) Drunkenness, followed by '(ch.3) Leaving', then '(ch.6) Eternity', and finally '(ch.5) Yearning'. So I apologize should there have been any obstacle in your reading pleasure. -.-"

Thank you for staying with me thus far, and I dearly hope that you enjoyed this project. I'd really appreciate receiving reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms from you guys. I helps me know which area I should improve on, so that I may be able to serve you with better projects in the future.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy [and read it's mirror chapter TF FanFiction 1.30 (2Cent of Eternity - Tezuka PoV)] ~! \(^o^ \)

Disclaimer: ... A dream is a wish your heart makes...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.29  
2Cent of Eternity (Fuji PoV)

The most awaited day had finally arrived!

The day couldn't have been brighter than the brightest of Fuji's days, because today is the day that Seigaku's esteemed Buchou will finally be back... The day that his ideal rival will grace the tennis courts once more... The day that his best friend (other than Eiji =P) will return by his side... But most important of all, the day his precious lover will be back in his arms - that deep sexy voice, those striking russet orbs, those firmly ward possessive touch, everything his own.

_**=[O Never knew I could feel like this**_  
_**=[O Like I've never seen the sky before**_

So without further delay, the Tensai fixed himself up - uniform, bags, form, perfect smile in place, and a piece of toast to go - and went as fast as his nimble legs could carry him to Seishun Gakuen. He didn't mind that he couldn't meet Tezuka at the airport (reason being, it's their family's time to be together after so long and he didn't want to intrude... well, plus the fact that his arrival is in he wee hours of the morning), knowing well that Tezuka would immediately head to their tennis court soon after he had settled back his home. And with that in consideration, he most certainly didn't want to be late on this very special day in their life.

_**=[O Want to vanish inside your kiss**_  
_**=[O Every day I love you more and more**_

It wasn't long before Oishi and Eiji arrived and opened the club room. They were chatting excitedly as the other regulars and members arrived and changed into their jerseys. Fuji joined-in occasionally - a joking threat or plain sadism of a point or two - on the lively conversation. Really, everybody is just as jittery as he was! Who wouldn't, ne, this is Tezuka they're talking about!

_**=[O Listen to my heart, **_  
_**=[O Can you hear it sings?**_  
_**=[O Telling me to give you everything**_

Before they became a couple, Fuji was contented with being 'just a friend'... being by the megane's side... being the closest person (besides his loving family) who understand Tezuka even without the assistance of verbal words but a look, a nod, and a very rare and almost invisible smile... That was enough for him. Back then, he didn't want to be selfish, and tie the tousle-haired boy with his feelings. Even if his heart wanted more, Fuji tried very hard - even though his disarming smiling mask concealed every effort perfectly - to supress everything inside... That is true, until that fateful night when a spiked punch spewed everything bare...

_**=[O Seasons may change, **_  
_**=[O Winter to spring,**_  
_**=[O But I love you until the end of time**_

Fuji would never dare say he regretted their eventful first night. No, rather he appreciated (not that he is 'for' minors drinking alcohol) the "help" in boosting his confidence into admitting his uncontainable love for Tezuka, which surprisingly - or not - bore positively for both of them. The Tensai couldn't be happier knowing the he is loved for so long and so deeply by the person (besides his own family) he loved the most. And knew the first second their lips met that he would love and cherish Tezuka with all his heart...

_**=[O Come what may**_

_**=[O Come what may**_

_**=[O I will love you until my dying day**_

That day created the milestone that made everyday of his life brighter... Life became heaven on earth! But why does it have to be so near the day he must part with his prince? It was only for a while... a month or so... There were nights he couldn't sleep, could barely eat (yet he has to), but his mind is always filled with thoughts of his love. Family, friends, academics, extra-curriculars, and even in tennis, he could feel his lover's presence... It was advantageous that he was adept in multi-tasking and a naturally born Tensai, because missing his beau was driving him into a 'needy angel' inside, even if all everyone can see is his well-composed for and deceiving smile.

_**~{O Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_  
_**~{O Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

It doesn't matter anymore, Tezuka is coming home very soon... Kunimitsu is coming home to Syuusuke~

_**+{O Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_  
_**~{O It all revolves around you**_

And no second sooner the door to Seigaku's clubroom swung open, and a celestially radiating light flashed in, revealing a lone figure they all long to see... Tezuka Kunimitsu's back!

_**+{O And there's no mountain too high**_  
_**+{O No river too wide**_

His dashing knight, so handsome, so regal, so real! The rest of the regulars instantly flocked around their beloved Buchou, only Fuji remained steadfast beside he lockers. It's not that he wasn't elated... He is! So much excitement and happiness is raging all over his lithe form, yet his smile beamed calmly but more genuinely.

The picture was perfect - blasted that Fuji didn't have his camera with him at that particular moment in time! It would definitely have been one of his most prized treasure... To have Tezuka smiling amidst the affectionate welcoming arms of their friends... And those warm embers, how dearly he missed them...

_**+{O Sing out this song **_  
_**+{O And I'll be there by your side**_

It wasn't that Tezuka was ignoring their teammates, but he knew that the sparkle in those golden orbs and that heart-stoppig smile was specially directed to him. It was a gesture of the megane's yearning, a telephatic signal of how much he missed and love the Tensai. Fuji's smile brightened, as his sapphire glistened in revalation. He didn't want to cry, but tears began cascading down his porcelain cheeks... Tears of Happiness.

_**+{O Storm clouds may gather, **_  
_**+{O And stars may collide**_

Their teammates noticed the intimacy of their gazes, and freed the captain for the lovers' much needed privacy - leaving the two inside the closed doors of their clubroom.

_**=[O But I love you **_  
_**( ~{O I love you )**_

The tennis bag lowered by the bench under the sealed window, before the prince paced forward. Tezuka's steps were silent yet solid... slow but determined... It resounds of unspoken but meaningful feelings.

Fuji stood still, as if tempting his lover closer to him. The tears had subsided, but his gaze remained enamoring... spark of challenge... gleam of affection... glittering of love that can no longer be contained.

_**=[O Until the end of time **_  
_**( ~{O Until the end of time )**_

And when they finally stood face-to-face with each other, the feeling cannot be explained - no, that wasn't it - no words can explain the engulfing attraction and electrifying familiarity pulling their hearts into one beat.

_**+{O Come what may**_

_**+{O Come what may**_

_**+{O I will love you until my dying day**_

Arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around the perfect couple... Everything felt right once more... Tezuka and Fuji knew they were back to where they belong - they are back in each other's arms.

_**~{O Oh, come what may, **_

_**+{O Come what may**_

Their intensity never waning in their eyes, as the distance slowly... most pleasurably so slowly... decreasing... Inch by inch... Closing the space between them, until their bodies are closely pressed against each other...

Tezuka's long fingers tenderly caressed the Tensai's face, as his other arm pulled his lover possessively closer to himself...

Fuji's smile softened in cherubim blush, as his slender arms laced seductively around his Buchou's neck...

_**+{O I will love you**_

_**~{O Oh, I will love you**_

Time seemed irrelevant then, as everything in their surrounding blurred into nothingness, and all they could perceive was each other...

_**~{O Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

"Tadaima, schätzen," Tezuka's deep husky voice entranced his lovely angel's entirety.

"Okeiri, mon chéri," Fuji's bellan whisper penetrated his regal knight's form into submission.

+{O Come what may

The momentary pause as their lips lingered a breathe apart a second longer did nothing but increase the desire ever more passionate... Within that almost invisible instant the reunited couple bask in their emotional truth - devotion, rust, security, respect, and the most fulfilling of all... Love of Eternal Spring~

_**+{O Come what may**_

When their lips met, passion greeted their hearts afire! All the suppressed longing, yearning, drowned their hungry heart more than satiated could define in that one euphoric kiss... So sweet... And hot ... And completely mind-blowing!

_**+{O I will love you until my dying day**_

Practice could wait a few more seconds, ne? Because this is just as important - if not, more - as tennis... This is moment that will forever pave their love life together... This is the perfect kiss that sealed their vow of faithful devotion to each other forevermore, far surpassing even as time ceases to exist.

"Aishteru, koibito~"

And the perfect lovers, Tezuka and Fuji, are finally home within each other's heart... ^_~


End file.
